Time Wands
by Luckyladybird
Summary: HPDW Crossover. Rose Tyler is sent a letter from Hogwarts but her mum never tells her. What will happen to her 5 years later after the rise of the Dark Lord? And what about her History of Magic teacher?


**Time Wands**

**Right as us Doctor who/ Harry Potter crossover fans are in short supply of some crossover stories I am going to have a go at writing one, so sorry if it's weird or it makes no sense.**

**I redid this story so it is better so please review. I'll give you a cookie (Looks round) Please**

**The Dates were taken from Hp Lexicon**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine nor is Doctor who. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Happy Birthday." Screamed Jackie Tyler.

That morning of February 10th, 1990, 9.30am was the main cause of wakening any neighbours that were still in bed and not in the living room of number 40 on the Powell Estate. As every knew today was the 11th birthday of Jackie Tyler's only child Rose. But also unknowing to everyone today was also the start of something very strange indeed.

"Happy birthday darling" repeated Jackie as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Agh mum get off" Rose whined and wriggled, when free she dove into the big pile of presents given to her by some of her neighbours and her mum.

"Right. Tea anyone?" asked Jackie and went off into the kitchen to make Rose a lot of tea.

Jackie looked at the window and was shocked to see an owl. To see any birds other than pigeons on the Powell Estate is a rare thing indeed but to see an owl on the Estate and in the day is a very strange thing indeed. The large brown barn owl swooped in through the open window and hopped over to Jackie and then stuck out its leg, it was holding a letter. Timidly she pulled off the letter it was holding and looked to see who it was for.

"_Miss Rose Tyler_

_Purple bedroom_

_10 Powell Estate_

_London"_

All most immediately after reading the envelope Jackie became very nervous she started picking up pots and throwing then everywhere in hopes of finding a camera or something but none could be found how someone could know the colour of her room so she started pulled things out the cupboards and making a very loud noise. "Umm Jack what are you doing."

She turned round and there in the door was her best friend; Bev. "Um looking for... the … the cake ...Yeah the cake."

Bev looked quite unsure. "But the cake's here"

"Ooh yes I just couldn't remember where I put it."

"Right" Bev nodded then walked out the room looking quite suspiciously at her friend.

As soon as Bev left Jackie began to open the letter and began to read.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards.)_

_Dear Miss Tyler _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress." _

Jackie was now even more confused than when she started in the first place. So Rose was a witch, she read it again and still didn't understand. There was even more thoughts running round her head, but before she could lose her self to much her thoughts were interrupted by a soft hooting, and remembered the owl that was sitting there still. "Shoo Shoo." The owl jumped over and Jackie tried to push it out.

"Right what did I do that time when those window sellers were trying to sell me those windows…? Um… Ahh yes."

Jackie ran to the side board and grabbed a pen and a pad a scribbled a note

"_Dear Minerva McGonagall_

_Thank you very much for your offer but my daughter, Rose Tyler, doesn't not want to go to your Hogwarts School._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Jackie Tyler." _

Jackie took a deep breath and put the note the owls beck and if flow off.

During the rest of the year everything seamed to be going fine Jackie had  
put the letter to the back of her mind and was getting on with her life. Whereas on the other hand were strange things were happening with Rose.

At school a few times strange things were happening like a few boys were teasing the gerbil in her science class and it got her really annoyed so she started to think how funny it would be if the gerbil bit them, so she started to concentrate and before her eyes the glass vanished and the gerbil bit both the boys fiercely on the finger. Both boys yelped and the teacher drew herself away from unfairly marking books to shout loudly at the two boys.

As she approached and started to pull the gerbil off one of the boys finger the gerbil turned and bit her. However the strange part had not yet ended the gerbil then turned and ran towards Rose, up her leg and comfortably sat herself on Rose' shoulder.

All week the gerbil stayed on Rose' shoulder until finally on the Friday afternoon she wished the gerbil would go back in its cage and it did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strange things like this happened on and off for 5 years, also every year on Rose' birthday an owl would come in the kitchen with the same letter and Jackie would send the same reply every year.

However a few months after her 16th birthday a lot of people were being killed by men in black clocks and white masks. Everyone thought they were safe because the Powell Estate was such a little unimportant place but everyone had a feeling that no one was really safe and well this theory was to be justified on June 23rd.

The day for Rose was quite ordinary, go to school, come home, have a take away, do a bit of homework, and get ready for bed. Rose was just setting off for a blissful sleep about a knight on a white horse coming to rescue her from her boring life and was going to show her foreign lands and different people. Just as a good bit was coming when the knight was going to take off his mask she was awakened by a loud crash, a terrifying scream and a blood curdling laugh.

Her mum crashed into her room; also in her pyjamas and dressing gown.

"Come on we've got to go" Jackie looked terrified, Rose looked for her slippers but Jackie pulled her away before she could. When they stepped outside the cold night air hit them like frozen knifes. They ran silently but quickly down the steps. It was like some scary horror movie there wasn't one moment when there was no one screaming.

They were lucky enough to hide behind some rubbish bins that someone else just got pulled out from behind them and then killed. They hid there for at least 10 minutes until some man came walking towards them, Jackie pushed Rose back behind the bins and had time to say one thing "I love you Rose."

Rose was about to say it back but her mum was pulled forward and Rose could just see her thought a crack in the bins.

"Well, well, well, what have we here then" the hooded man said with a deep dark voice "A stow away think you can get away? No one escapes us. Crucio!"

Jackie screamed so loudly it hurt Rose to hear, whereas this was horrible for Rose to watch the hooded man just laughed.

He kept saying the same thing about five times, each time Jackie screamed in pain the hooded man just laughed.

"That's enough fun for now" he laughed "it's time for your bed time, bye-bye, Avada Kedavra."

The green light was bright and Jackie screamed once more until she was cut off, she just stopped, dead, the hooded man laughed again then dropped her and she fell to the floor with a thud. Rose tried to hold back the tears, but it was all too much and a loud sob came out.

"Well, well, well another one" he reached his hand in and gripped the front of Rose's dressing gown. She was terrified, out of the blue she thought of the roof above them and then there was a loud crack and she was on the roof. As she looked down the people with black cloaks were still there, the last things she remembered was a bright red light then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just for anyone who doesn't know when wizard apparate's there is a loud crack**

**Well that's it for now please tell me if you like it.**

**Sorry if there is any spelling or Grammar mistakes I am still working on it and well practise makes perfect.**

**Remember I'll give you a yummy cookie if you press the pretty purple button.**

**See ya soon :D **


End file.
